


Rose

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Valentine's Day, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets a strange valentine from his valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For the first time in a long time, Jim leaves the bridge alone. Spock left the second his shift ended—another oddity—while Jim was left to linger, and the results are mildly puzzling, although, Jim supposes, Spock could easily just have some important personal project going on. It wouldn’t be unusual for him to think research or reports more important than walking Jim back to his quarters. 

So Jim reaches those quarters alone, figuring he’ll change and maybe grab a cup of coffee before he finds his first officer for a game of 3D chess. Even if Spock isn’t likely to know as much, having focused solely on his Vulcan heritage, today is an important time for human lovers. And even if Jim doesn’t think he can get away with going out of his way for anything romantic, he can at least make sure they spend the day together in their own normal way.

Instead, the doors to his quarters swish open, and he finds Spock standing square in the middle of his living space. He takes another step inside, giving the doors room to close, before he realizes that Spock isn’t alone. 

Spock is standing with his arms comically outstretched, held at perfect right angles from his body, with a large, shaggy dog dangling from his hands. His fingers are curled around the dog’s sides, just below its front paws, while its hind legs hang loosely in the air and its bushy tail sways lightly back and forth. It’s a golden-orange sort of colour with a pale yellow snout in the middle of its thick mane, two wiry antenna reaching up off the top of its head, and one shiny, curved horn in the middle of its forehead. 

For a moment, Jim just stares at it, and it barks once before making a cute whining noise. “In honour of the Terran Day of Valentines, please accept this gift,” Spock recites. It comes off so formally that Jim almost laughs, even though the sentiment instantly makes him smile. Having Spock do sweet things for him always makes him warm and giddy, however... differently... they’re pulled off. This is no exception. 

He’d very much like a dog, too—his mother used to have one, back on the farm. But there was never a right time to go looking in the midst of his whirlwind career, and he hadn’t thought Spock would want one around. Evidently, he was wrong. 

He steps up to scoop the dog out of Spock’s awkward hands. Shaking his head in disbelief, he asks, “You got me a unicorn dog...?”

“I have given you an Alfa 177 canine.” Which just makes Jim laugh, because that still adds up to unicorn dog. Spock let his arms fall behind his back, folding neatly. As usual, he’s trying not to show any emotion, but Jim knows him too well to not sense the relief.

Jim, petting the dog’s furry head and cuddling it against his chest, chuckles, “How’d you know to get me one?”

“Dr. McCoy informed me that it is appropriate on the Day of Valentines to attain a gift representative of one’s partner.”

Looking up, Jim tries to school his face into a stern frown and says levelly, “So you think I’m a dog.”

“A _unicorn_ dog,” Spock amends, lifting one elegant brow.

Jim almost chokes on his laughter. Sometimes he forgets that Spock knows him just as well, too. And Spock is perfectly _capable_ of making jokes, although, of course, he’ll likely deny it if this ever gets back to Bones. Still, Jim hoists the dog up in his arms and leans forward to kiss Spock’s cheek. If Spock is leaning ever so slightly back into it, Jim doesn’t say anything. 

When he pulls away again, he decides, “Let’s take this little guy for a walk.” Spock nods once, as though he expected as much. Jim puts the dog down, where it weaves a few times in between their legs, pawing curiously at their boots. It has to wait for its new parents to kiss again over its head, a little bit with lips and tongue and a little bit with intertwining fingers, and then they’re coaxing it towards the door, out into the extraordinary halls of the Federation starship _Enterprise._


End file.
